The Story of Team Second Moon
by 4fireking
Summary: Issei doesn't know it but he has someone who was watching over him before he even died from Yuma Amano's hands. After his fight with Vall and Azazel his guardian angel sends his nephew to protect him. His nephew is a naïve boy with no understanding of the world including girls. What adventure is in store for him?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is most likely not going to be continued. I only wrote it because I post a chapter everyday and I was having trouble writing stories I already have. If possible I will write a one-shot chapter for every story in fanfiction if I can't update soon. That's not to say I won't update at all, but I'm saying I'll need to finish stories, not just Fanfiction but also get published with a real story. And no, I'm not selling out my creativity for money. I'm selling my creativity to someone who can get my creativity published and then show it to my parents so they will let me have a job as a ghost writer online. I'm mentally disabled so I have to prove I can do things without their help or else they will make me do what they want and it's not a fun thing. They will have me working with no pay because they don't think I deserve any money. It's like working at grandma's. Sorry, this message is getting too personal. Anyways, I don't own High School DxD but I sure do own the characters you are about to see. Sorry if the writing is not perfect, I was in a hurry to finish it. Please read and review. **

XXX

Prologue

Issei Hyoudou was fighting his strongest opponents yet, Azazel and Vall. This fight was making him use too much of his Booster power. He was fighting better than he ever fought before. He could win if he could control that new power.

In the mountains a Beijing a monk was meditating. This monk was watching Issei. He was seeing how he fought...his powers both impressed and scared the monk. To his dismay he was also reading his mind.

' _Why does he care if boobs shrink?_

The monk could hear all of Issei Hyodo's inner thoughts. Things were starting to feel emotional inside him. Those thoughts projected in the monks head and he started to weep.

" Uncle!"

The monk was woken by the only person he lived with. He was his nephew Hago. Hago was like a son to the monk. Hago was eighteen; he was living with his uncle for twelve years. Hago's robes were blue with white buttons and draped fittingly over his stocky build. His hair was blond with a rattail and he had big blue eyes. He was a kind boy but he was also angry with people who do things he doesn't like or shouldn't be doing.

" Hago, fetch me my tea," Hago's uncle said waving him to leave.

Hago nodded and went to fetch his uncle his tea. Hago's uncle Grendela could read Issei's mind because he met him before. He was a young boy, and already he could sense his future would turn out like this. The good news was Issei got exactly what he wanted having a harem of beautiful girls, and he got more than what he wanted because these girls cared about him and so did everyone else in his team. Grendela was scared because he sensed an approaching danger in Issei's life.

Hago came back with a pot of tea and a tea cup. He poured the tea in the cup. " I boiled it at your favorite temperature. I started boiling it when I woke up."

Grendela like his tea to be in low temperature. The longer the tea boiled the hotter it became and it tasted better. The tea was warm. Hot temperatures made it harder to cry because the tears were being absorbed into the mouth. Grendela cried because Issei was sad sometimes.

Grendela finished and gave his cup to Hago. " Hago, remember when I told you someday you would have to look for Issei so nothing bad would happen to him?"

" Yes, Uncle Grendela," Hago replied.

" That day should have happened before Issei dated that evil witch he was with. Because I didn't sense any evil in her she killed Issei. I admit there was a moment I felt like she could be good for Issei. I thought he and she could get married and she would help him make something of his life, but she attacked him like a ravenous wolf. Never trust a city girl."

_" _I have never seen a girl before, Uncle Grendela. What are girls like?"

What were girls like-Grendela had many memory's of them. High school girls with short skirts showing their panties. Nagy wife's of his best friend. The sexy and non-sexy witches. The girls he paid to watch behind a mirror. The prostitutes in soap lands. Girls with cat ears. Girls wearing bathing suits dry. Girls wearing bathing suits wet. Girls going down a slide. A teacher with glasses hitting bad students. Girls brought back as zombies. And his late wife. He knew lots of things about girls, but mostly how they aroused him.

" Uncle...are you thinking about girls?"

" That doesn't matter!" The older monk said waving his arms. " I'm not making the same mistake again. My visions are trembling...I think something bad will happen to him. You must go to him for I cannot leave this mountain. I will use my powers to convince people to take you to Japan. Do you know where to go?"

" I haven't been to Japan, but you have shown me how. You told me it's the place with the same letters my mother sent you." Hago pulled a letter out of his robes. Grendela gasped at this.

" D-Did you read it?"

" No. You told me how to speak their language but you never showed me how to read their words. If I show this to people in Japan maybe they..."

" No!" Hago's uncle anger scared his nephew. His uncle saw how he quivered when he looked at him looking into his eyes. " I'm sorry. It's just I don't want anyone but you to read that message. It talks about love and how the world would be much brighter if you were around. It's something a stranger doesn't have the right to read?"

" Can you read this letter to me, Uncle Grendela?"

Hago was persistent. Even when his uncle told him for a third time he couldn't read it he still asked him. When Hago asked him he smiled and looked him in the eyes. This told Hago he couldn't tell him but he trusted he could read it himself.

" I wish you luck on your journey. This is the day where you have to leave."

Hago followed what his uncle said and prepared to leave. In no time at all he was holding a backpack and carrying backpack on his back. The one he carried was his when he was five before he lived with his uncle. It was too big for a five year old but his parents wanted him to carry more than the other kids. The backpack on his back was his last birthday present because his uncle wanted him to have a bigger bag. Both bags symbolized the love his parents and uncle had for him.

Hago headed off where his composed pointed South. Before heaving off his uncle said some final words to him.

" Hago, you know how much I enjoy tea."

" Yes Uncle."

" Then you know what it means when I say you are beginning to be more like my tea."

That was his uncle's way of saying he was becoming a kind-hearted boy and he was using his powers well. Although they were not the words Hago imagined for a final farewell, they made his heart feel warm like the oranges they used for orange juice.

His uncle did the only thing he thought could help Hago reach Japan, even though to most it seemed too far-fetched. He sat on his spot and meditated. It was a new world Hago was heading too. What it would be like...Hago was in for a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been two years since I made this story, or at least it will be two years tomorrow. I just want to say that I'm so excited to post this story because this chapter just stuck to my head like glue, I wrote it down, edited it, and now you get to read it. Happy Easter. **

XXX

Hago was on his way to meet Issei. If his perverted heart wasn't fixed he would create prejudice terror to everyone with more respect for people, but Hago couldn't fix him even if he tried.

He was on a bullet train, the fastest moving transport machine Japan was raved for. It was intuition that helped him see taking this train would make finding Issei go faster. The trouble with a crowded vehicle was feeling the Desiree and repulsion coursing through everyone's veins.

There was a woman with blue hair undercover as a passenger really a police officer. Two girls were humiliated by a groped. They were wet to their panties and unable to stand. The connection between them was they stood by a window-the one doing it had a friend, an old man with a five o' clock shadow and a mustache holding a newspaper trying to look inconspicuous. They were both scoundrels believing they could let their horniness out on poor women they were going for, the blue haired woman not knowing she was a police officer.

All it took to beat them though was a stuffed cellphone attachment. Hago walked to the partner, Crimson eyes, spiky blue hair, a yellow jacket and breath of nothing but ramen noodles...he punched him in the face.

The old man accomplice gasped seeing his ally being punched and was soon punched in a way that glanced his lips. He would continue to punch them if the undercover police officer didn't stop him with a judo move.

" I did that because he's a file train groper with the other one helping him."

She looked at the Crimson eyed one, he was pressing blood from his nose on his fingers. That was a better look for him than licking that tongue on his moustache spot if he had a mustache. The old man stood up and pointed at Hago.

" That young boy is a lying scumbag. He's out of control, groping two Highschool girls and assaulting-"

" Wait a minute!" She had an intense stare the man shuddered at. " The news said two women were attacked on this train but their ages were complete fiction for their protection. How,do you know their Highschool girls?"

" I-I heard from my wife who takes this train," he stammered not fooling Hago or the police officer.

" Cheek his jacket's right breast pocket."

She reached in squirming around his pocket thoroughly. The man looked like someone having an anal cavity search in an airport as his face was burning up. She pulled his cellphone out and turned it on; no password was on the phone so it was easy to look through all his files. She found pictures of the blue haired man with his hand on the young schoolgirls asses no doubt taken by that old man.

He was a lecher and an accomplice to the discovered train molester. She made the call.

" This is officer Sakura Yodamo. Send officers to Platform A-9 to rendezvous with two perverts."

Her communication device was on her collar-that was the coolest thing the three men ever saw, for Hago the most beautiful thing is how Mother Nature contracts color in clouds to make it look light on the top but black on the bottom.

" Your molesting days will be in prison. Prison inmates molest too. Gay or straight they'll touch you until you pee yourselves or cum. They can do it in showers, playgrounds, even the cell you live in." Hago could sense two people taking pictures of them to blog about what losers the old man and yellow shirt man are. Everyone else felt safer their girlfriends, sisters, and daughters could breath easy knowing the molesters were going away. However, for some reason hostility from the cop was more on Hago. " Your punches helped me arrest two molesters who will get the bad treatment they deserve for their actions. I thank you. Don't think helping though gives you immunity for any crimes you commit. Stay out of trouble."

The only thing heartwarming about her threat was she said 'thank you' which was something no one else said.

When the police walked the gropers down to their cars to put them in a cell, people started walking into the train again. One of them was a reporter. She had tan skin with a ponytail hiding her hair she had when she wanted to be fucked. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing a red uniform-Hago knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

He didn't pay that woman or her lack of bra much mind.

Hago on the other hand was paying her more attention than the others who mostly had headaches from the weather and lots to do in their jobs. When the train stopped at Section A-10 Hago walked off to find Issei. He though didn't get her out of his mind; her own vanity of how enticing she was with rope,in her mouth while black panties were making her body hot.

" Can I get a statement from you?" She asked Hago following him off the train. He didn't know that was what she wanted because her thoughts were mostly on herself.

" Wouldn't a police officer tell you a better story?" Hago asked.

She blushed on her cheeks trying to tell Hago her embarrassing true story.

" I let a few of them be too touchy with me so now I'm on their Don't Talk To list. I know you were there so you'll have to do."

Hago had an idea on what to do. This idea would save her from a fat groper and otter faced groper.

" Is there a place around here close to a police station we can eat in?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this chapter isn't too bizarre for you readers. It has the direction I'm taking my story and I hope that's okay. **

XXX

It was difficult finding food to order when none of these foods were available in the mountains. The reporter was very helpful suggesting he'd order a yogurt.

" Yogurt beats tofu because it has protein and is prepared better. You can also make lots of foods with yogurt."

Hago felt awkward ordering the yogurt. The waiter's mind he could read seeing the contempt he had someone was dating the voluptuous reporter and it wasn't him. He wasn't a violent person so Hago had nothing to fear.

The longer Hago was astray from Issei'a location the more he realized how much he wasn't alone. Before he could explain it in Layman's terms he had to share the knowledge of the world his brain absorbed thanks to his powers.

A young boy with no special qualities, pudgy and missing a tooth, wants to grow up and be an astronaut. He wants to fly to a planet where he can live in harmony with a race unheard of only in his wild imagination.

In the police station they were close to-helped scare away the two molesters who want to hurt Hago-he heard the feelings of a father and his son sharing a cell together in a way finding each other in the same room isolated them from the world more then being apart. The soon was more isolated because he wanted his father's inheritance.

The reason Hago cared more about the asinine people is they try thinking like the boy who wants to be an astronaut.

It's just a connection Hago shared with irony in stories.

" Do you consider yourself to be a hero stopping two train molesters?"

Hago answered the reporter's question after clearing his throat. " I wasn't trying to be. I was just not comfortable with two vile men getting away with how they treat women."

She was leaning closer smiling with her hand on her cheek. Hago tried reading her thoughts but all he saw was this woman dressed in smut.

" How did you know it was them doing it? My guess is your intuition but that only works if you know there are train molesters. You mentioned you were living on a mountain with your only comfort being books."

XXX

One moment Hago was having a relaxing time with the reporter and the next moment he was walking through a small cottage near a lake. His mind could read someone's mind he could only read as the biggest douche in the world and girls who aspired to make their queen happy like worker bees.

He walked up the stone steps trying to discover what people could be living out here.

Hago didn't know they were already around him. He looked around to see a bird he thought was chirping, he saw a little girl with silver hair instead. She was one of three others he found. A girl with long blue hair in a ponytail, a girl who also had blue hair but short, a girl with red hair going down her shoulders, and a boy with brown hair.

Hago knew the moment he stared into those green eyes it was his cousin Issei.

" Why have you brought me here?" he asked trying to see the voice sending him an image of a fire rolling like a wheel.

" Don't you remember your journey Hago?"

This voice coming from the person who looked like his cousin was an illusion.

" You used raw power and your senses to find me. I'm doing better today now that your here to help me."

Hago felt enchanted by the voice reminding him of his cousin. They were images he couldn't deny he sees...the blue haired girl was hiding nine fox tails and fox ears on her head.

Torture were the words to describe what Hago saw next. He saw a whole forest on fire; fire burning his skin and animals running to civilization. Some of the animals were unlucky and caught fire on their backs leaving them with no choice but to jump in water or burn to death.

The sight of seeing animals burn was atrocious but it was nothing compared to hearing the bloodcurdling screams of Reporter girl Rin.

" Help me!" she screamed.

Hago was soon returned to the illusion of being in a cottage where he ran to Issei and squeezed his shoulders. Hago knew what he was doing holding the shoulders of his cousin or at least someone impersonating him.

" This land here is real; its you people being here that is the illusion. Take me there, the place where you sent Rin."

The image of his cousin faded replacing him with a well endowed fox woman with glossy blue hair, ocean sparkling blue eyes, and a yellow kimono. She smirked in a callous way before sending him to a new location...

He was in a forest burning down again. The good news was she listened to his demand, she obliged it. The bad news was Hago could burn down like the forest if he wasn't careful.


End file.
